Makbet/Akt IV
Scena pierwsza :Ciemna jaskinia. W pośrodku wrzący kociol. Grzmot i błyskawice. Trzy czarownice przy kotle. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Trzykroć miauknął bury kot. DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Tak, i trzykroć puszczyk wrzasł. TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :Lelek jęczy: czas już, czas. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Dalej, dalej, siostry wiedźmy, :Czarodziejski krąg zawiedźmy :Wkoło kotła, wrzućmy doń :Zbójczych jadów pełną dłoń. :Ropuszysko, siostro płazu, :Coś pod zimną bryłą głazu :Przez trzydzieści dni i nocy :W odrętwiałej śpiąc niemocy, :Skisło, zgniło w własnej ropie, :Ciebie naprzód w kotle topię. WSZYSTKIE TRZY ''' ''tańcząc wkoło kotła '' :Dalej! żwawo! hasa! hej! :Buchaj, ogniu! kotle, wrzej! '''DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Bagnistego węża szczęka :Niech w ukropie tym rozmięka: :Żabie oko, łapki jeża, :Psi pysk i puch nietoperza, :Żądło żmii, łeb jaszczurzy, :Sowi lot i ogon szczurzy, :Niech to wszystko się na kupie :Warzy w tej piekielnej zupie. WSZYSTKIE TRZY jak wyżej '' :Dalej żwawo! hasa! hej! :Buchaj, ogniu! kotle, wrzej! '''TRZECIA CZAROWNICA' :Jeszcze ingrediencyj kilka! :Łuska smocza i ząb wilka, :Z mumii sok, kiszka i ślina :Zbójcy morskiego, rekina, :Korzeń lulka i cykuty :Z łona ziemi w noc wypruty, :Język bluźniącego Żyda, :Koźla żółć, i ta się przyda, :A do tego Turka nos :I z Tatara brody włos, :Dwa paluszki małych dziatek :Zaduszonych; na ostatek, :Dla nadania konsystencji :Tej przeklętej kwintesencji, :Tygrysicy scuchłe trzewo. WSZYSTKIE TRZY jak wyżej :Dalej! żwawo! w prawo! w lewo! :W lewo! w prawo! hasa! hej! :Buchaj, ogniu! kotle, wrzej! DRUGA CZAROWNICA :By zaś zakląć wszelkie duchy, :Wlejcie jeszcze małpiej juchy. :Wchodzi Hekate. HEKATE :Dobrzeście mi się popisały, :Trud wasz i pośpiech wart pochwały, :Terazże dalej, wszystkie społem :Opaszcie sagan skocznym kołem :I ponad parą jego warów :Śpiewając dokonajcie czarów. :Wychodzi. Muzyka. Śpiew.' :Duchy czarne, białe, :Bure i szare :Zstąpicie, zstąpcie, zstąpcie :W tę tu pieczarę. DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Palec mię świerzbi, to dowodzi, :Ze jakiś potwór tu nadchodzi: :Odsłońcie otwór, niech wnijdzie potwór! :Wchodzi Makbet. MAKBET :Nuże, pokątne, stare prorokinie, :Co tam stwarzacie? WSZYSTKIE TRZY razem :Bezimieinne dzieło. MAKBET :W imię tych potęg, którym hołdujecie, :Jakie bądź one są i skąd bądź może :Pochodzić wasza tajemnicza wiedza, :Odpowiadajcie mi, zaklinam was! :Choćbyście miały rozpętać orkany :I zwrócić wściekłość rozhukanych wichrów :Przeciw kościołom; choćby wzdęte wały :Roztrzaskać miały i pochłonąć w sobie :Wszelką żeglowną łódź; choćbyście miały :Zmiąć bujne zboża, drzewa wykorzeniać, :Zamki powalić na głowy obrońców; :Choćby pałace, piramidy miały :Pochylić czoła aż do fundamentów; :Chociażby wszystkie skarby przyrodzenia :W zarodach swoich miały zmarnieć, ażby :Samo zniszczenie osłabło z znużenia: :Odpowiedzcie mi, odpowiedzcie na to, :O co was pytam. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Mów. DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Pytaj. TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :Słuchamy. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Powiedz nam pierwej, czyli wolisz z naszych :Ust to usłyszeć, czy z ust naszych władców? MAKBET :Dobrze, wezwijcie ich, niech ich zobaczę. PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Krwi maciory, która zjadła :Swój płód własny, trochę sadła :Pociekłego z szubienicy, :Gdzie wisieli rozbójnicy - :Wrzućcie w kocieł. WSZYSTKIE TRZY razem :Wielcy, mali, :Wzywamy was z bliska, z dali, :Abyście się ukazali. :Grzmot. :Ukazuje się Głowa w hełmie. MAKBET :Powiedz, nieznana potęgo! PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :On wie, co kryje twoja głowa: :Słuchaj nie mówiąc ani słowa. ZJAWISKO :Makbecie! Makbet! Lękaj się Makdufa, :Lękaj się tana Fajf! - przyjm tę przestrogę. :Jeśli jej twoja dusza nie zaufa, :Zginiesz. Dość. Więcej powiedzieć nie mogę. :Znika. MAKBET :Ktokolwiek jesteś, dzięki ci! trafiłeś :W sam rdzeń obawy mojej. Jeszcze słowo! PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :On nie zna, co to rozkaz. Oto drugi :Jeszcze silniejszy. Grzmot. Ukazuje się Zakrwawione dziecko. '' '''ZJAWISKO' :Makbet! Makbet! MAKBET :Choćbym :Miał troje uszu, słuchałbym cię każdym. ZJAWISKO :Makbet! bądź mężny, nieugięty, srogi, :Gardź siłą ludzką i skrytymi wrogi, :Z tych bowiem, których rodziła kobieta, :Nikt potężnego nie zmoże Makbeta. :Znika. MAKBET :Żyj więc, Makdufie, niestrasznyś mi teraz. :Wolę się jednak podwójnie zapewnić :I wziąć od losu zakład: musisz umrzeć, :Bym mógł fałsz zadać trwodze i spokojnie :Spać przy łoskocie gromów. :Grzmot. :Ukazuje się Dziecko w koronie, z gałęzią w ręce. :Cóż to teraz :Zjawia się niby królewski potomek, :Z koronowanym czołem? WSZYSTKIE TRZY :Milcz i słuchaj. ZJAWISKO :Bądź jak lew śmiały, dumny, przedsiębierczy; :Nie tknie Makbeta żaden cios morderczy, :Póki las Birnam ku dunzynańskiemu :Wzgórzu nie pójdzie walczyć przeciw niemu. :Znika. MAKBET :Do tego nigdy nie przyjdzie. Któż zdoła :Las Wzruszyć z posad, kazać jego drzewom :Dobyć korzenie z głębokości gruntu? :Święć się, przyjazna wróżbo! Hydro buntu, :Nie podnoś głowy wprzód, aż się podniesie :Las Birnam. Wielki, jak drzewa w tym lesie, :Żyć będzie Makbet, nie dbając o burze, :Podległy tylko śmiertelnej naturze :I prawom czasu. Lecz jedną rzecz jeszcze :Trzeba mi wiedzieć. O wy, twory wieszcze, :Jeśli przed wami przeznaczenie chyli :Wszelką zasłonę, powiedzcie mi, czyli :Potomstwo Banka będzie kiedykolwiek :Rządzić tym krajem? WSZYSTKIE razem :O to nas nie pytaj. MAKBET :Muszę w tym względzie być zaspokojony; :Jeśli mi tego odmówicie, niechaj :Wieczne przekleństwo na was spada! Mówcie! :Odgłos obojów. Kocioł znika. :Czemu znikł kocioł i co to za odgłos? PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Ukażcie się! DRUGA CZAROWNICA :Ukażcie się! TRZECIA CZAROWNICA :Ukażcie się! WSZYSTKIE TRZY :Pokażcie mu to, czego chce. :Jak lekki dym lub lotny gaz, :Ukażcie się i zgińcie wraz! :Ukazuje się ośmiu królów i przechodzi przez scenę jeden za drugim, za ostatnim, trzymającym zwierciadło w ręku, postępuje Banko. MAKBET :Tyś żywy obraz Banka. Precz! przepadnij! :Korona twoja pali mi źrenice. :A ty, ty druga maro w złotym wieńcu, :Twój włos jest taki sam jak u pierwszego :I trzeci jeszcze, podobny do tamtych! :Złośliwe wiedźmy, po co mi ten obraz :Ukazujecie? Ha! otóż i czwarty! :I piąty? Czyliż ten pochód trwać będzie :Do końca świata! Jeszcze jeden! Siódmy! :Tego już nadto! Ale oto jeszcze :Ósmy z kolei zbliża się z zwierciadłem, :W którym spostrzegam długi szereg takich :Samych postaci, a niektóre mają :Podwójne jabłka i potrójne berła. :Okropny, stokroć przeklęty widoku! :Maż to być prawda? Krwią zbroczony Banko :Śmieje się ze mnie i wskazuje na tych, :Co po nim idą, jakby chciał powiedzieć; :"To moi." Więc to tak? PIERWSZA CZAROWNICA :Tak, panie, ten to znak. :Lecz czemuż się Makbeta dusza :Tak bardzo na ten widok wzrusza? :Orzeźwmy, siostry, jego męstwo, :Niech szczytu dojdzie czarnoksięstwo :Ja zbudzę dźwięk, a wy bez zwłoki :W korowód rozpocznijcie skoki, :By się w nim nowy zapał wzmógł :I wielki król powiedzieć mógł, :Ze starożytne wiły :Godnie go ugościły. :Muzyka. :Czarownice tańczą, a następnie znikają. MAKBET :Gdzież one? Wyszły? Niechaj ta godzina :Jako przeklęta zapisaną będzie :Na wieczne czasy w kalendarzu! Hola! :Wnijdź, kto tam jesteś. LENNOX wchodząc :Co rozkażesz, panie? MAKBET :Widziałeś tam te wiedźmy? LENNOX :Nie widziałem. MAKBET :Nie przechodziłyż tamtędy? LENNOX :Nie, panie. MAKBET :Zapowietrzona niech będzie ich droga :I potępiony, kto im daje wiarę! :Słyszałem tętent koni: ktoś przejeżdżał? LENNOX :To dwóch rycerzy, panie, którzy waszej :Królewskiej mości przywieźli wiadomość, :Że Makduf zbiegł do Anglii. MAKBET :Zbiegł do Anglii? LENNOX :Tak, panie. MAKBET :Czasie, ty uprzedzasz straszne :Moje ocknienie. Zamiary są wiatrem, :Kiedy nie idą z wykonaniem w parze. :Od dziś dnia każdy płód mojego mózgu :Będzie bliźniącym bratem mojej ręki :I przedsięwzięcie to ziszczę natychmiast: :Napadnę zamek Makdufa, zdobędę :Cały Fajf, oddam na pastwę żelazu :Jego niewiastę, jego dzieci, wszystko, :Co ma z krwią jego jakikolwiek związek. :Dość tych przechwałek! Niech skutek dowodnie :Odpowie słowom, nim zamiar ochłodnie. :Tylko już pokój czarom! Gdzie ci gońcy? :Prowadź mię do nich. :Wychodzą. '' Scena druga :''Fajf. Komnata w zamku Makdufa, Lady Makduf, jej mały Synek i Rosse. LADY MAKDUF :Cóż on uczynił, żeby być zmuszony :Uciekać z kraju? Co uczynił? ROSSE :Chciej zważyć, pani... LADY MAKDUF :On na nic nie zważał; :Jego ucieczka jest szaleństwem. Bojaźń :Tak dobrze czyni zdrajcą jak i zdrada. ROSSE :Nie wiesz, o pani, czy to krok obawy, :Czy roztropności. LADY MAKDUF :Roztropności? Żonę, :Dzieci porzucać, dom i dostojeństwa, :Wszystko, co ludzi przykuwa do miejsca? :On nas nie kocha, w nim nie ma czułości. :Najlichszy ptaszek, drobny mysikrólik :Nie walczyż z sową, broniąc piskląt w gnieździe? :Bojaźń u niego wszystkim, niczym miłość. :Niewielka też i mądrość, gdzie ucieczka :Sprzeczna z rozumem. ROSSE :Uspokój się, pani, :I nie uwłaczaj małżonkowi. Jest on :Szlachetny, mądry, bardziej niż ktokolwiek :Świadomy praktyk dzisiejszej epoki. :Nie mogę nad tym dłużej się rozwodzić. :Ciężkie to czasy, w których człek jest zdrajcą, :Nie wiedząc o tym; słyszy wieści o czymś, :Czego się lęka, czego się zaś lęka, :Nie wie sam, krążąc na oślep po dzikim, :Wzburzonym morzu. Zostawiam cię, pani; :Wkrótce tu będę znowu: mam nadzieję, :Gdzie nadmiar złego, tam złe musi ustać :Albo powrócić do dawnego stanu. :Bądź zdrów, mój mały przyjacielu, niech cię :Bóg ma w opiece. LADY MAKDUF :Ma ojca, niebożę, :A jest sierotą. ROSSE :Dłuższy mój tu pobyt :Naraziłby mnie na niebezpieczeństwo. :A ciebie, pani, na przykrość; dlatego :Wybacz, że spiesznie się oddalam. :Wychodzi. LADY MAKDUF :Chłopcze, :Twój ojciec umarł. Cóż poczniesz bez ojca? :Jakież to teraz będzie życie twoje? SYNEK :Takie jak ptaszka, matko. LADY MAKDUF :Żyć więc będziesz :Muchami tylko, robaczkami? SYNEK :Wszystkim, :Co mi się uda złowić: tak jak ptaszek. LADY MAKDUF :Biedny mój ptaszku, nie lękasz się sideł, :Ani potrzasków, ani lepu? SYNEK :Czegoż :Miałbym się lękać, matko? Biednym ptaszkom :Nie czynią przecie nic złego. A potem :Ojciec nie umarł, choć tak mówisz. LADY MAKDUF :Umarł, :Umarł doprawdy. Skąd weźmiesz, niebożę, :Drugiego ojca? SYNEK :A skąd ty, mateczko, :Weźmiesz drugiego męża? LADY MAKDUF :Pięćdziesięciu :Kupić bym mogła na pierwszym jarmarku. SYNEK :Aby ich potem odprzedać, nieprawdaż? LADY MAKDUF :Masz dowcip, lubo ten twój dowcip nie jest :Jeszcze nad lata. SYNEK :Mateczko, czy ojciec :Był zdrajcą? LADY MAKDUF :Był nim. SYNEK :A co to jest zdrajca? LADY MAKDUF :Ten, co przysięga i kłamie. SYNEK :Czy wszyscy, :Którzy to czynią, są zdrajcami? LADY MAKDUF :Każdy, :Który to czyni, jest zdrajcą i wisieć :Za to powinien. SYNEK :Czyliż wszyscy tacy :Powinni wisieć? LADY MAKDUF :Wszyscy. SYNEK :Któż ich wiesza? LADY MAKDUF :Ma się rozumieć, że poczciwi ludzie. SYNEK :Takim sposobem przysiężcy i kłamcy :Są bardzo głupi: jest ich bowiem tylu, :Żeby poczciwych ludzi mogli pobić :I powywieszać. LADY MAKDUF :Pomagaj ci Boże, :Biedny błazenku! Lecz skąd weźmiesz ojca? SYNEK :Gdybym go nie miał, płakałabyś po nim, :Matko; a gdybyś po nim nie płakała, :Byłby to dowód, że wkrótce mieć będę :Nowego. LADY MAKDUF :Biedny ty paplo, co bajesz! :Wchodzi Nieznajomy. NIEZNAJOMY :Bądź pozdrowiona, piękna pani! Jestem :Obcy dla ciebie, ale twoja godność :Jest mi dokładnie znana. Chroń się, uchodź, :Niebezpieczeństwo wisi tuż nad tobą. :Nie gardź przestrogą prostego człowieka, :Weź dzieci, opuść natychmiast te miejsca. :Jest to zaiste okrucieństwem tak cię :Przerażać, pani. Coś gorszego nad to :Chcieć ci wyrządzić, byłoby srogością :Potworną, która jest jednak zbyt bliska :Twojej osoby. Niech cię chronią nieba! :Nie mogę bawić dłużej. :Wychodzi. LADY MAKDUF :Gdzież mam uciec? :Cóżem zrobiła złego? Ale prawda, :Żyję na świecie, na którym zło często :Bywa chwalebne, a dobro jest miane :Za zgubne głupstwo. Biada mi! Czyż zdołam :Znaleźć obronę w tych jedynie słowach: :Jestem niewinna? :Wchodzą mordercy '' :Ha, cóż to za twarze! '''MORDERCA' :Gdzie mąż waćpani? LADY MAKDUF :Mój mąż? Pewnie w żadnym :Tak niecnym miejscu, gdzie by go mógł znaleźć :Podobny tobie. MORDERCA :On jest zdrajcą. SYNEK :Kłamiesz. :Kudłaty łotrze! MORDERCA :A ty jaje! Mała, :przebija go :Krnąbrna gadzino, leż! SYNEK :Zabił mnie! Matko! :Uciekaj! błagam cię! :Umiera. :Lady Makduf, ścigana przez morderców, ucieka wołając: "Morderstwo! Ratunku!" Scena trzecia :W Anglii. Pokój w pałacu królewskim. Malkolm i Makduf MALKOLM :Idźmy poszukać ustronnego cienia :I tam spokojnie spłakać naszą boleść. MAKDUF :Idźmy wznieść raczej miecz nieubłagany :I, jak przystoi prawym mężom, walczyć :Za poniżone nasze gniazdo. Z każdym :Nowym porankiem nowe wdów jęczenia, :Nowy płacz sierot, nowe skargi głośno :Biją w niebiosa, tak że te wydają :Żałobny odgłos, jak gdyby toż samo :Czuły co Szkocja i tak samo pomsty :Wzywały. MALKOLM :Cierpię nad tym, czemu wierzę, :A wierzę temu, co wiem; co zaś mogę :Uczynić w takim razie, to uczynię, :Gdy w sposobności znajdę sprzymierzeńca. :To, coś powiedział, mogłoby być prawdą. :Ten krwawy tyran, na którego wzmiankę :Język drętwieje, uchodził był dawniej :Za cnotliwego; sprzyjałeś mu waćpan, :On cię też jeszcze nie skrzywdził. Jam młody, :Mógłbyś go sobie zjednać moim kosztem. :Roztropność nawet radziłaby biedne, :Bezsilne jagnię oddać na ofiarę :Gniewnemu bóstwu. MAKDUF :Jam nie zdrajca. MALKOLM :Ale :Makbet jest takim, a przeważny nakaz :Panującego najpoczciwszych może :Sprowadzić z prawej drogi. Wybacz jednak; :Czym jesteś, jesteś; gruntu duszy twojej :Niedowierzanie moje nie przemieni; :Wszak aniołowie jaśnieć nie przestają, :Choć najjaśniejszy z nich upadł. Chociażby :Wszystek kał świata przywdział maskę cnoty, :Przecieżby cnota musiała się w takim :Świetle przedstawiać. MAKDUF :Straciłem nadzieję. MALKOLM :Podobno właśnie tam, gdzie ja powziąłem :Powątpiewanie. Odbiegłeś tak nagle :Żony i dzieci (te najdroższe węzły, :Te najsilniejsze ogniwa miłości), :Nie pożegnawszy ich nawet. O! wybacz! :Niechaj ta moja nieufność nie będzie :W twych oczach ujmą twojej poczciwości, :Ale rękojmią mego bezpieczeństwa. :Co bądź ja myślę, serce twoje może :Być czyste. MAKDUF :Brocz się, brocz, biedny nasz kraju! :Gruntuj spokojnie fundament bezprawia, :Tyranio! cnota nie wstrząśnie już tobą! , :Puść wodze gwałtom! Prawomocność twoja :Zyskała sankcję! Zegnam cię, o panie! :Nie byłbym takim nędznikiem, jak sądzisz, :Za wszystką przestrzeń, którą tyran dzierży, :Za wszystkie skarby Wschodu. MALKOLM :Nie miej do mnie :Żalu, Makdufie! W tym, co powiedziałem, :Obawa ciebie mały miała udział. :Wierzę, iż kraj nasz upada pod jarzmem, :Że jęczy, we krwi się pławi, że z każdym :Nowym dniem nowa przybywa mu rana. :Nie wątpię także, że liczne by dłonie :Wzniosły się za mnie. Już wspaniała Anglia :Ofiarowała do rozporządzenia :Kilka tysięcy mężnych. Ale cóż stąd? :Chociażbym zdeptał kark przywłaszczyciela :I głowę jego na mym mieczu zatknął, :Nieszczęsna nasza Szkocja nic by na tym :Nie skorzystała; cierpiałaby, owszem, :Nierównie bardziej i dotkliwiej pod tym, :Co by nastąpił. MAKDUF :Któż by to był taki? MALKOLM :Przypuszczam, że to ja. Owóż w mym sercu :Zarody niecnot tak są zagęszczone, :Że gdyby wzięły wzrost, sam czarny Makbet :Jak śnieg wydałby się biały i biedny :Kraj by w nim widział jagnię w porównaniu :Z bezmiarem moich nieprawości. MAKDUF :Nie ma :W zastępach piekieł szatana zdolnego :Przewyższyć w złości Makbeta. MALKOLM :To prawda, :Że on jest krwawy, gwałtowny, złośliwy, :Fałszywy, chytry, drapieżny, wszeteczny, :Pełen wszelkiego rodzaju ohydy, :Noszącej znaną nazwę, ale moja :Rozpusta nie ma granic. Wasze żony, :Córy, dziewice, ba! nawet matrony :Nie napełniłyby studni żądz moich. :Chuci me wszelką zerwałyby tamę :Stawioną mojej woli. Lepszy Makbet :Niż taki władca. MAKDUF :Niepohamowana :Krewkość jest wprawdzie w dziedzinie natury :Także tyranią; niejeden już piękny :Tron opróżniła i stała się zgubą :Wielu monarchów. Tej jednak słabości :Nie bój się, panie; będziesz mógł w tej mierze :Popędom swoim szeroko dogadzać, :Zimnym na zewnątrz się wydając; szaleć, :Na oczy świata wkładając przepaskę. :Chętnych białogłów mamy dość. Nie mogę :Uwierzyć, panie, abyś w sobie żywił :Takiego sępa, który by był zdolny :Tyle ich schłonąć, ile się ich zwykło :Nastręczać władzy, kiedy ją do tego :Znajdują skłonną. MALKOLM :Oprócz tego leży :W usposobieniu moim taka niczym :Nienasycona chciwość, że zostawszy :Królem, gnębiłbym, mordowałbym szlachtę :Dla zagarnięcia jej dóbr, pożądałbym :Tego klejnotów, a zamków tamtego. :Wzrost mienia byłby dla mego łakomstwa :Jak sos korzenny, co wzmaga apetyt. :Knułbym intrygi, zasiewałbym waśnie, :Niesprawiedliwe wytaczałbym spory :Wiernym poddanym, rujnując ich gwoli :Zyskania wziątku. MAKDUF :Ta wada tkwi głębiej, :Szkodliwsze puszcza korzenie niż jare :Ziarno rozpusty: ona to bywała :Mieczem, co naszych królów dni przecinał. :Nie bój się jednak, panie: nasza Szkocja :Dość jest zamożna, potrafi wystarczyć :Twym wymaganiom. Jeszcze to jest znośne, :Gdy inne cnoty przeciwważą. MALKOLM :Ale :Ja nie mam żadnej. Sprawiedliwość, prawość, :Umiarkowanie, łaskawość, wspaniałość, :Stałość, uprzejmość, pobożność, cierpliwość, :Męstwo, energia te wszystkie przymioty :Właściwe królom są mi całkiem obce. :Nie ma ich we mnie i cienia. Natomiast :Bogaty jestem w wszelki rodzaj przywar, :W rozliczny sposób zdolnych się objawić. :Gdybym miał władzę, słodkie mleko zgody :W piekło bym wylał, zakłóciłbym pokój :Powszechny, zniósłbym, rozerwałbym wszelką :Jedność na ziemi. MAKDUF :Szkocjo! Szkocjo! MALKOLM :Czyliż :Ktoś taki byłby godzien władzy? Powiedz! :Jam właśnie taki. MAKDUF :Godzien władzy? Nawet :Życia niegodny! Nieszczęsny narodzie, :Pod krwawym berłem niecnego przybysza :Jęczący, kiedyż ci wrócą dni błogie, :Skoro najbliższy, prawy spadkobierca :Twojego tronu zostaje pod klątwą :Własnych zarzutów i własnej krwi bluźni? :Nieboszczyk rodzic twój, książę, był królem :Ze wszech miar świętym, królowa, dawczyni :Twego żywota, pędziła dni raczej :Na klęczkach niż na nogach, umierając :Z każdą godziną życia. Bądź mi zdrowy! :Takie to właśnie niecnoty, o które :Siebie oskarżasz, wygnały mnie z Szkocji. :Nadzieje moje, żegnam was! MALKOLM :Makdufie, :Ten żal szlachetny, ten poczciwy zapał, :Nadobne dziecko nieskazitelności, :Rozprasza w mojej duszy czarne cienie :Powątpiewania i myśl moją godzi :Z twoim, honorem i wiarą. Ten chytry :Piekielnik Makbet nieraz usiłował :Taką przynętą wciągnąć mnie w moc swoją. :Skromnej jedynie rozwadze winienem, :Żem łatwowiernie tym próbom nie uległ. :Niech Ten, co rządzi tam na wysokości, :Rozstrzyga teraz między mną i tobą, :Bo od tej pory powierzam łódź moją :Twemu sterowi; cofam to, com zeznał, :I wyprzysięgam się wszelkich plam, wszelkich :Grzechów, którymi obarczyłem siebie. :Bom w gruncie od nich wolny. Nigdym jeszcze :Nie tknął kobiety, nigdym nie pożądał :Cudzego mienia, rządkom nawet sięgnął :Po własne, nigdy nie złamałem słowa. :Nie byłbym zdolny zdradzić nawet diabła :Przed diabłem. Prawdę miłuję jak życie, :Pierwszym mym kłamstwem było to świadectwo :Przeciwko sobie. Czym jestem, to święcę :Tobie i naszej nieszczęśliwej ziemi, :Ku której, jeszcze przed twoim przybyciem, :Sędziwy Siward z dziesiątkiem tysięcy :Anglików już był gotowy wyruszyć. :Razem pójdziemy teraz. Oby szczęście :Było podobne naszej sprawie! Milczysz? MAKDUF :Tyle bolesnych i radosnych wrażeń :Trudno pogodzić. :Wchodzi Lekarz. MALKOLM :Jeszcze o tym z sobą :Pomówim. Mości lekarzu, czy prędko :Król wyjdzie? LEKARZ :Wkrótce, panie. Tłum biedaków :Czeka na niego; niemoc ich uparta :Żartuje z wszelkich usiłowań sztuki. :Lecz gdy on do nich przystąpi i swoją :Błogosławioną ręką ich się dotknie, :Wnet ozdrowieją. MALKOLM :Dziękujęć, lekarzu. :Wychodzi Lekarz. MAKDUF :O jakiejże to on chorobie prawił? MALKOLM' :Są to tak zwane skrofuły. Od czasu :Mego pobytu w Anglii jużem nieraz :Był świadkiem takiej cudownej kuracji :Króla Edwarda. Jakim on sposobem :Wyprasza sobie to u nieba, jemu :Tylko wiadomo, lecz pewna, że ludzie :Srodze dotknięci tą plagą, opuchli, :Aż smutno patrzeć, odzyskują zdrowie, :Gdy im na szyi jakiś zloty medal :Zawiesi, cichą zmawiając modlitwę. :Mówią, że święty ten sekret zamierza :Przekazać swoim następcom. Prócz tego :Ma on proroczy dar przepowiadania :I wiele innych zbawczych wpływów zlewa :Na lud, który go mieni łaski pełnym. :Wchodzi Rosse. '' '''MAKDUF' :Patrz, panie, kto się tu zbliża. MALKOLM :Ktoś z naszych, :Ale go jeszcze nie poznaję. MAKDUF :Stale :Miły nam bracie, bądź nam na tym miejscu :Z serca pozdrowion! MALKOLM :Poznaję go teraz. :Oddalcie, nieba, to, co by nas mogło :Czynić obcymi sobie! ROSSE :Amen, panie. MAKDUF :Jeszczeż tak samo w Szkocji? ROSSE :Biedna ziemia! :Nieledwie sama sobie jest postrachem. :Nie matką nam ją zwać, grobowcem raczej, :Gdzie uśmiech tylko tym ożywia usta, :Co nic nie wiedzą; gdzie westchnienia, jęki, :Krzyki i łkania w krąg sieką powietrze :I przebrzmiewają bez słychu; gdzie rozpacz :Gminnym wydaje się szałem; gdzie kiedy :Dzwon pogrzebowy zawyje żałośnie, :Nikt się nie spyta nawet, komu dzwonią; :Gdzie sprawiedliwy obumiera prędzej :Niż kwiat zdobiący mu czapkę i kona :Nie pośpieszywszy zachorować. MAKDUF :Straszny, :A jednak pełen prawdy wizerunek! MALKOLM :Jakież najnowsze nieszczęście? ROSSE :Najnowsze? :Kto mówi, co się przed godziną stało, :Ten prawi stare rzeczy: każda chwila :Wylęga nową biedę, nową zgrozę. MAKDUF :Jak się ma moja żona? Powiedz. ROSSE :Dobrze. MAKDUF :I wszystkie moje dzieci? ROSSE :Także dobrze. MAKDUF :Nie targnął się więc tyran na spokojność :Mojej rodziny? ROSSE :Nie, spokojna była, :Gdym ją opuszczał. MAKDUF :Nie skąp słów, mów wszystko! ROSSE :Kiedym tu zdążał z wieścią, której ciężar :Tłoczył mi serce, chodziła pogłoska, :Że wielu naszych szlachetnych rodaków :Za broń chwyciło, co mi stwierdził widok :Wojowniczego ruchu wojsk tyrana. :Teraz lub nigdy czas śpieszyć z pomocą. :Ukazanie się twoje, panie, w Szkocji :W lot by stworzyło mnogie hufce, słabym :Kobietom nawet podałoby oręż :Do walki, koniec mającej położyć :Dotychczasowej ich niedoli. MALKOLM :Niech ich :Krzepi tymczasem to, że tam idziemy. :Wspaniała Anglia użycza nam dziesięć :Tysięcy ludzi pod wodzą Siwarda, :Najdzielniejszego, najdoświadczeńszego :Żołnierza w całym chrześcijaństwie. ROSSE :Obym :Za tę pociechę mógł się wywzajemnić :Czymsiś podobnym! Ale moje usta :Więżą, niestety, w sobie takie słowa, :Które by trzeba w pustyni wyzionąć, :Aby ich ludzki słuch nie przejął. MAKDUF :Kogoż :One dotyczą? ogółu czy jakiej :Prywatnej sprawy? ROSSE :Wszelki duch, niosący :Cześć cnocie, bierze udział w tej boleści, :Ale jej główna część przypada tobie. MAKDUF :Jeśli mnie, to mi ją oddaj bez zwłoki. ROSSE :Niech ucho twoje nie przeklnie na zawsze :Mego języka, który w nie ma wrazić :Najprzeraźliwszy dźwięk ze wszystkich, jakie :Dotąd słyszało. MAKDUF :Ha! zgaduję. ROSSE :Zamek :Twój został wzięty, żona twoja, dzieci :Zamordowane. Chcieć ci opisywać, :Jak się to stało, byłoby to dodać :Do liczby twoich zakłutych sarenek :Również śmierć twoją. MALKOLM :Litościwe nieba! :Nieszczęsny! nie chyl przyłbicy na czoło; :Daj głos boleści! ona milcząc wzdyma :Zaparte serce i pęknąć mu każe. MAKDUF :I moje dzieci?! ROSSE :Żona, dzieci, słudzy, :Wszystko, co było. MAKDUF :I jam tam być nie mógł! :I żona moja także? ROSSE :Powiedziałem. MALKOLM :Pociesz się! Niechaj sroga nasza zemsta :Będzie lekarstwem na ten cios śmiertelny! MAKDUF :On nie ma dzieci! Moje pacholęta! :Wszystkie, powiadasz? O piekielny sępie! :Wszystkie pieszczoty moje razem z matką :Za jednym krwawym zamachem! MALKOLM :Znieś to nieszczęście jak mąż. MAKDUF :Tak uczynię, :Lecz muszęć także i jak mąż je uczuć. :Nie mogę o tym pomyśleć, że miałem :Coś tak drogiego i już nie mam. Jak to! :Nieba patrzały na to i ścierpiały :Taką okropność? Występny Makdufie, :Tyś to je zabił. Nie skutkiem to własnej, :Lecz twojej winy śmierć poniosły. Daj im :Wieczny mir, Panie! MALKOLM :Nie miękcz w sobie serca! :Niechaj ta żałość będzie raczej żagwią :Twojej dzielności, szlifierskim kamieniem :Twojego miecza. MAKDUF :O, mógłbym jak dziecko :Płakać i usty miotać się jak junak! :Ale przetnijcie, dobre nieba, wszelką :Dłuższą odwłokę! Stawcie mię naprzeciw :Tego szatana Szkocji oko w oko, :Tylko na długość miecza mi go dajcie: :Jeżeli zdoła ujść, niechże mu wtedy :Pan Bóg przebaczy. MALKOLM :Ten ton brzmi po męsku. :Idźmy do króla. Gdy go pożegnamy, :Nic nas wstrzymywać nie będzie, bo owoc :Zbrodni Makbeta w sam raz już dojrzały :Do otrząśnięcia i przedwieczny Sędzia :Posyła swoje ku temu narzędzia. :Miejmy otuchę! Ta tylko noc nęka, :Po której nigdy nie ma wznijść jutrzenka. :''Wychodzą. '' Kategoria:Makbet